Remembrance
by Nephthys835
Summary: Just a quick oneshot. Written before I actually watched the episodes, so it's not really connected to the plot.  Jellal/OC If you don't like OC's, don't read.


From the first moment I saw him, I knew he didn't belong here. His walk was slow but determined. His eyes locked on the ground, but his gaze was clear. His aura was tainted, but pure. They called him trash, just like all of us, but it didn't fit him. No, this one was different.

We were all in this wretched place for a reason. Some murdered entire towns, others whipped out several guilds, all for the sake of their own twisted amusement. I am no different. I stood and watched as my brother killed those of our kin. I did nothing to stop him, for I agreed with his decision to murder the ones that lost their minds over their hunger for power. After that, we went to the council and told them of our actions. My brother was executed soon afterwards. My trial, on the other hand, is still lasting. They don't have any evidence, or actual reason to kill me, so they keep me in this cell. That is my faith, and I accepted it a long time ago.

Unlike me, my new neighbor didn't seem so keen on accepting. His eyes analyzed every guard, every wall, every pebble, as if looking for a way out. He looked so restless, never abandoning the thoughts of freedom. I know all of this, because I watched him every day from the dark corner of my cell. My eyes never stopped following his every move.

I remember the first time he spoke to me. It was the same day that an old guard came back from his absence and told me of the outside world as he always has. It seems that before that, my neighbor hasn't even noticed me. But after that, we talked a lot. He told me his story, and I told him mine. We understood each other like no other could, always listening to the other, always advising, comforting. I finally smiled and laughed again. We were as close as we could have been in this hell hole. Or so I thought.

Soon afterwards he got news of his trial's outcome. They would set him free.

When it was the time for him to leave, he never looked at me, never said goodbye. I still remember watching his back as he left, staring at the door that separated our worlds long after they closed. I never smiled or laughed again after that day, I was broken. I had many new neighbors, but ignored them all in fear of being hurt again.

The old guard tells me about him sometimes. He joined a guild and is happy now. I guess our worlds aren't the same any more, if they ever even were.

So now, as I stand my ground with my head held high, waiting for my execution, I remember all of those days when he was with me. I focus on the happiness I once felt, as I wait to be reunited with my brother. But I will not cry. No, this was bound to happen, and I've prepared for it almost my whole life. It's so hard to keep the tears in my eyes, but I must.

From the first moment I saw him, I knew he didn't belong with me. So why does it hurt so much to say goodbye to the days we spent together?

I stare ahead at my soon to be killer. Next to him, stands the old guard, my only friend. He looks sad, but can't do anything. We both know that. I chose death by magic, like my brother has faced, out of respect and love for him. And so I wait for my judgment to arrive.

But before I part with this world, someone crashes into the room, only to be stopped by the guards. He is struggling to come closer. His eyes, as clear as ever hold regret and pain. He shouts my name, and tells me that he never said goodbye because he couldn't. He refused to let me go.

The tears I was holding back the whole time finally leave my eyes. I turn to face him with a smile. My very last smile, but also my brightest.

"Goodbye Jellal. Thank you for everything. I love you."

As I said those words, the magical spear penetrated my heart and I fell down. The last thing I heard was my name echoing as the guards released him. The last thing I saw were his eyes as life left my body. And the last thing I felt were his soft lips against mine, as my story came to an end.

No matter what awaits me in the 'after life', I am ready for it, for I remember him.


End file.
